extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Athens
Catholic|culture = Francien (1205-1312) Lombard (1388-1395, 1402-1458) Accepted Cultures: Greek|tech_group = Eastern|government = Feudal Monarchy|rank = Duchy|development = 11 (The Mongol Invasion) 11 (Rise of the Ottomans) 11 (The Fall of Byzantium)|capital = Athènes (Francien) / Atene (Lombard) (146)|tag = ATH}}The Duchy of Athens or simply known as Athens, is a duchy that was formed after crusaders successfully sieged the city of Athens from Byzantium in 1205. Athens is playable from 1205 to 1312; from 1388 to 1395, and from 1402 to 1458. In 1458, Athens is annexed by the Ottomans. See also: Ottomans, Byzantium, Aragon, Venice, Jerusalem, Antioch, Cyprus, Armenia, Latin Empire, Achaea, Edessa, Tripoli Strategy Decisions Form French Nation (1205-1312) Requirements: * Primary Culture is: **In the French Culture Group or **Is Basque or **Is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** Modern France ** Vichy France ** Francia ** Spain ** European Union * France does not exist * France does not exist * Administrative Technology of at least 32 * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Maine, Berry, Vermandois, Paris, Orleanais, Nemours, and Champagne Upon Enactment: * Country changes to France * France gains permanent claim on the regions of Gallia, Aquitania, and Occitania. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Italian Nation (1388-1395, 1402-1458) Requirements: * Is in the Latin Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome ** European Union * Administrative Technology at least 10 * Does not exist: ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Genoa, Milan, Modena, Verona, Mantua, Firenze, Siena, Roma, and Ancona Upon Enactment: * Country Changes to Italy * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor ** Leave the HRE ** Emperor receives event Italy breaks out of the Empire. ** Emperor receives the opinion modifier Left the Holy Roman Empire towards Italy, worth -150 opinion. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Italian Region * Get the event New Traditions & Ambitions. Athenian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Fort Defense # +4 Tolerance of Heretics Ideas: # Dominus Athenarum: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Athenian Openness: -15% Accepted Culture Threshold # Athenian Pragmatism: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Revive the Latin Greece: +1 Yearly Prestige # Latin Contracts: -1 National Unrest # Preserve Archbishop of Athens: +1% Missionary Strength # Athenian Army Reform: +5% Infantry Combat Ability & +5% Artillery Combat Ability Ambitions: # +10% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Francien countries Category:French countries Category:Lombard countries Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Feudal Monarchies